


Момент 3. (про хвіст)

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sex, Tails
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Йой, най буде!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Азірафель/Кроулі
Kudos: 3





	Момент 3. (про хвіст)

Хвіст у Кроулі не дуже довгий і тонкий, як сам Кроулі- під пальцями відчуваються хребці. Якщо полоскотати там де вже не спина, але ще не зовсім хвіст, Кроулі інстинктивно вигинається і трохи шкребе пальцями по першій-ліпшій поверхні, що потрапила під руку. Може навіть і по спині Азірафеля.  
-Для чого він? - ангел пестить закруглений кінчик пальцем.  
-Щоб відрізнятися від вас? - голос Кроулі саркастичний, можливо тому, що демон і сам не розуміє, навіщо в цьому тілі атавізм. Хвіст вислизає з руки ангела і б'є по стегну- демон невдоволений.  
Азірафель тягне руки до його зачіски ....  
-Навіть не сподівайся, їх там немає! Ти ж не носиш німб?  
-А, ну так, чого це я-зніяковіло сміється Азірафель і підгинає непосидючий хвіст до спини свого демона, -Дозвольте, пане...  
-Агррх ...- Кроулі бурчить, коли Азірафель ніжно цілує його в ямку під хвостом (завжди трохи спітнілу, вона пахне...дуже Кроулі), лоскоче теплим диханням, а пальцями - яєчка.  
Пеклом блукає плітка (Азірафель підслухав якось розмови), що Кроулі спокусив ангела, але це неправда, ну просто повна брехня ... товстенький палець повільно і невблаганно проштовхується всередину Кроулі ... Не спокушав, а сам був приручений довірою та любов'ю.


End file.
